Haunted
by SavannahLynnXoXo
Summary: A oneshot of chapter 15 in my other story "With Me". But now from Edward's POV. Please read and review.!


Haunted

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

* * *

I promised Bella I wouldn't listen, but I couldn't help but do so. Like I had told her so many times before… I am not human, but I am still a man. She had often been flirty and comfortable with Zach. Alice made vivid mental pictures for me to look at. Often at which I rolled my eyes, but from Zach's hug, how could I not be curious?

"Um, well… I'm leaving, for a while." Bella seemed nervous to tell him. Why did it matter so much? She hadn't known him for that long.

"Why? It's not because of me, is it?"

Yes, you're the reason Bella and my relationship is falling apart. You're the reason me and Bella are going to Denali. You ruined my family's life.

Bella lied though. "No, of course not. Edward and I need a chance to get away from everything. We're taking a vacation." A week or so in Denali with three other vampire girls other than Bella trailing after me didn't sound like vacation. I could hear their thoughts now, or thoughts similar to them. I pinched the bridge of my nose, hoping to get the hallucination of their thoughts to go away.

"But our family moves a lot, so when we get back, if our family is gone, we'll be gone too." If he only knew why we moved so much, maybe he'd stay away from my Bella.

"So let me get this straight, you're leaving, and possibly not coming back?" He was incredulous, I could read that on his face without reading his mind.

"Yeah…" She didn't answer any further. Zach pulled her into a tight hug. I gritted my teeth together. Just like that moronic dog Jacob, Zach was going to try to steal my Bella from me. His grip relaxed, so he was holding her gently n his arms. My Bella rested her head on his shoulder. I retained a growl.

"Bella… please, don't leave. You are the first friend I've made since the fifth grade. I can't lose my best friend. I love you, and I wouldn't say it if I didn't think it was true. I'm falling in love with you." Hell no, he was not falling in love with her. My Bella, please don't fall for him. I couldn't bear to lose you.

He kissed her neck. It pained me so much. I could see Bella's face twist between her human instincts to kiss him too, and her vampire instincts to kill him. He was another Jacob, without the werewolf part.

"Zach, I do love you, in a way. I can't though. It wouldn't be fair to you, me or Edward." Bella _loves_ this boy? Or was she merely repeating my words I had told her so long ago, when I had first left her?

"_Of course, I'll always love you… in a way."_

Does she love him? Is she lying to him to protect him? Is she merely appeasing him. I wished I knew what she was thinking… The human kept kissing her neck. The confusion in instincts once again contorted her face. I wanted to go and comfort her. Keep her away from what might tempt her into doing something she doesn't want to do.

"I understand. Just, please come back soon. I don't know how I'm going to survive without you." He smiled and stood up.

They were holding hands as they walked to the front of the school. My Bella… I felt like I was losing her by the second.

She stopped and leaned against a wall. "Please, don't forget me." Her eyes pleaded for his memory. I pounded my fist into the dashboard. She loved him. She wouldn't ask someone she didn't love to remember her.

"I couldn't if I wanted to. I love you, Bella." With that, he pinned her to the wall and kissed her. I could see her pull away, but he only kissed her harder. She wrapped her arms around his neck… she was kissing him back. My world started to spin. Our anniversary was tomorrow. She was kissing another guy? We've been married for almost thirty-one years!

Rage built up over sadness. He kissed her neck, and she kissed his. She was pulling him closer to her. God, how could I have let her talk to the fool? She was kissing the fool back. She was cheating on her husband of thirty years, with a boy she's known for a week.

Zach kept whispering _my_ Bella's name. "Bella, come on, let's skip, you don't have to leave. We can go back to my house, it can just be you and me. Alone." I could see Bella's facial expression, she was considering it. She kissed him again.

My world fell apart as she agreed. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

**A/N Sorry, this is staying a one shot. Only chapter 15 of With Me. I just wanted you all to see what Edward was thinking as she talked to Zach. Please review!!**

**You know you love me.  
XoXo.  
BellaRose/Savannah**


End file.
